Dark Angels
by Kyssou
Summary: Bella a vécu pire que la mort. Edward est un vampire torturé. Edward sera t-il l'ange qui la sauvera ? Quand deux anges déchus se rencontrent. Rating M au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou me revoilà ! Alors j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette fiction mais une de mes meilleurs amies m'a convaincue alors nous vous écrivons cette fiction qui nous espèrons vous fera plaisir !

Dernière chose : le prologue est sombre mais l'histoire sera je l'espère super ! Bisous à tous !

Cette histoire est écrite par Kyssou et Kyssa !

OOOooooOOOOOoooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

Prologue

Souffrance. Douleur. Sacrifice. Mort. Ces quatre mots me caractérisent. Vivre pour mourir. C'est pathétique. Paix. Harmonie. Amour. C'est trois mots ont été bannis de mon monde. Ombre. Lumière. Eau. Feu. Noir. Blanc. Vie. Mort.  
Comment vivre quand on est destinée à mourir ?  
Comment vivre quand on est destinée à crever ?  
Comment vivre quand on est destinées à s'en aller ?  
La mort est le plus beau des cadeaux.  
Enfin…_presque_.


	2. Première rencontre

**Première rencontre**

Les bois. Ma seule échappatoire. Cette fragrance. Magique. Le froid. L'eau. L'air. Je manque d'air. Je suffoque. J'étouffe. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'aime ça avoir mal. Mais je continue. _Ne jamais renoncer_. Un arbre. Mon arbre. Ma place. Je m'arrête devant lui. Majestueux. Imposant. Intimidant. Protecteur. Ses longues et multiples racines -les unes plus grosses que les autres, toutes entrelacées, formant de larges bras tressés- s'encraient dans la terre sale et boueuse. Cet arbre dont la cime débordait de vie, était creusé confortablement et légèrement bosselé. Je m'y appuyais pour enfin respirer, me calmer, crier, frapper. Pleurer. Je pleurais mais ne pleurais pas. Ne pleurais plus. Plus comme avant. Je pleurais mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. _Elles ne couleraient plus_.  
Elles ne coulaient plus depuis l'Enfer. La pluie se mit à tomber, doucement, puis plus fortement. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Jusqu'au cœur.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées macabres et funestes, lorsque je sentie un mouvement sur mon flanc gauche et vis un corps pâle et des yeux ambrés me transpercer l'âme. Je reconnu le corps étranger comme étant de sexe masculin, grand, de carrure moyenne, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs en coton, d'une veste en cuir noire, d'un jean noir et de vans noires à semelles blanches. Ses cheveux de couleur cuivre aux reflets roux étaient indisciplinés lui donnant un air Bad boy, mais son expression soucieuse le vieillissait d'au moins 15 ans. Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante, presqu'irréelle : un teint d'albâtre, une mâchoire virile et des lèvres fines appelant à des baisers pleins de luxure et de saveur mais par-dessus tout à la tendresse. Tendresse à laquelle je n'avais plus droit. Il me considérait, inquiet et troublé.

_Vampire_.

C'était un vampire : les yeux dorés (typique des végétariens), une peau diaphane, une beauté surnaturelle, une force incroyable à en croire par la trace de main qu'il venait de laisser sur le tronc en s'y appuyant, ainsi qu'un parfum exquis et envoutant.

Il amorça un geste vers moi et un grognement menaçant sorti de ma gorge. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Je reculai donc, mais il avança. Je finie par être coincée. Il recommença son geste et je le mordis, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche mais il esquiva à temps et me tint d'une poigne de fer. Je me débattais mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais faible. Il me caressa le visage puis il essaya de dégager ma frange mais je l'en empêchais rapidement. Je fermai les yeux et il releva ma tête à l'aide de son index.  
_Tellement belle mais tellement fragile.  
_Il effleura du bout du doigt mes paupières clauses, mon nez droit, ma bouche couleur sang. Il s'attarda sur mes lèvres et à son tour, il grogna. Je compris et ouvris les yeux.

_Magnifique._

Il tomba des nues en apercevant mes yeux bleus indigo aux stries argentées. Un bleu innocent. Un bleu céleste d'une tristesse infinie, sans fin, sans fond, sans vie. Il fit un geste auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Resserrant son étreinte sur ma taille il me chantait une berceuse. Sa voix était mélodique à souhait. Son corps avait beau être de glace, son étreinte était chaude, tendre et réconfortante. Une étreinte dans laquelle je pouvais enfin me laisser aller, dans laquelle je pouvais enfin me libérer.

_Qui es-tu mon ange aux ailes brisées ?_


	3. Première rencontre - PDV Edward

POV Edward

J'avais pour habitude de chasser avec ma famille. Aujourd'hui, cependant, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Seul dans les bois. Mon endroit préféré. D'abord, parce qu'il n'y a personne. Ensuite, à cause de l'odeur. Boisée. Enfin parce que je peux me déplacer sans être discret, sans avoir besoin de me cacher. La pluie commençait à tomber. Fines gouttelettes de cristal s'écrasants sur le sol dur de la vie.  
Une forme sur ma droite attira mon attention. On dirait un humain. Je vins à côté de la forme et m'appuyais sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus majestueux et le plus imposant de la forêt. Drôle d'endroit pour s'assoir. La forme était humaine. Pas l'espèce, non, une vraie humaine. J'étais inquiet. Etait-elle malade ? Avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Elle sentait si bon, elle était si belle : ses cheveux couleur chocolat semblaient si doux, si soyeux, sa peau était si pâle... J'étais troublé, parce que son sang m'appelait et me repoussait. Peut-être est-ce l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle a qui m'empêche de l'attaquer ? A moins que ce soit le dégoût que j'éprouvais à mordre un humain.  
Je vis à son expression qu'elle avait compris ce que j'étais lorsque je retirais ma main du tronc de l'arbre. Oups, la trace de ma paume y était ancrée. J'amorçais un geste vers elle mais elle grogna. Cela me surprit mais ne m'arrêta pas. J'avançais au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait. Elle finit par être coincée et je recommençai mon geste. Cette fois elle me mordit, enfin, elle essaya. J'esquivai et la retint d'une poigne que je savais être de fer. Elle se débattait comme une tigresse mais j'en avais vu d'autres. Je lui caressai le visage, essayant de dégager sa franche, ce qu'elle m'empêcha de faire. Elle ferma les yeux. Je relevai sa tête d'un index, elle était la plus belle créature de l'univers. La phrase sortit sans que je ne puisse la retenir :  
_Tellement belle mais tellement fragile.  
_Je frôlais du bout de mes doigts ses paupières closes, son nez droit, sa magnifique bouche couleur sang. A mon tour, je grognai. Elle comprit. Surprenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
_Magnifique.  
_Je tombais des nues. Ses yeux bleus indigo étaient hachurés d'argent. Le bleu le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu. Tout en elle resplendissait, mais une lueur manquait au fond de ses yeux. Une lueur de bonheur, de joie de vivre.  
Je laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus. Resserrant mes bras autour d'elle, je l'étreignis tendrement. Une berceuse que je n'avais pas entendue depuis au moins un siècle m'effleura les lèvres. Elle se laissa aller contre moi. Quelle sensation. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine. Ses battements ralentissent : il s'apaise.  
_Qui es-tu mon ange aux ailes brisées ?_


End file.
